fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario 3D World
|publisher = Fantendo |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |genre = Adventure |released = Early 2013 |modes = 1-Player Adventure, Multiplayer Wi-Fi |ratings = |media = Nintendo 3DS Card}} Mario 3D World is a game by . It is for the 3DS, the sequel to Super Mario 3D Land, and is heavily based on Super Mario World. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the NSMB series- specifically NSMB1 and 2. You can now carry things and ride on Yoshi (which was only in NSMBW and NSMBU). Also, Super Guide from NSMBW appears. Cape Mario works similarly to Raccoon Mario in NSMB2. Story Near the Mushroom Kingdom, there is a place called the Freezeen Kingdom, where Prince Perry, cousin of Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, lives. This land is typically calm until Bowser arrived. Mario and Luigi were in their house relaxing when two of the princess' Toads knocked at the front door. The Toads told the Mario Bros. that the two princesses were going to the Freezeen Kingdom, as it had been attacked by Bowser, and wish for the Mario Bros. to accompany them. Riding on Daisy's cruiser, the heroes arrived in the icy kingdom to discover it was in ruins. Before they could search for Prince Perry, a few Goombas kidnapped Luigi and a couple of Toads, but the rest were squished by Mario before they could cause harm. Scared that Prince Perry may be in trouble, Peach used a Lakitu Call given to her by Perry long ago. Fishin' Lakitu arrived and told the heroes what had happened. Bowser kidnapped all of the Toads that lived in the kingdom and turned them into his minions. He had also taken Prince Perry's servant, Gina and turned her into a genie. Fortunately, before Bowser could take control over Gina, Lakitu had taken her lamp and kept watch over it until the heroes arrived. Where Prince Perry was, no one knew. The Princesses begged Mario to rescue Prince Perry, and Mario agreed... Nintendo eShop Description Explore the all-new Freezeen Kingdom to rescue the prince! Be careful- not everything is what it seems. Characters Playable Characters *Mario - Available from start. He has balanced stats *Luigi - Beat World 3. He is the highest jumper, but horrible traction. *Toad - Beat World 5. He is the fastest, but the lowest jumper. *Green Toad - Beat World 5. He has the best traction, but the slowest runner. *Maria - Beat World 8. She is balanced, but can also float in midair for a short amount of time. *Luise - Beat World 9. She is balanced, but can also float in midair for a short amount of time- longer than Maria. To play as Luigi, Toad, Green Toad, Maria or Luise you must select their icon on the world map after rescuing/unlocking them. Villains *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Koopalings **''(in order as fought)'' **Iggy **Morton **Lemmy **Dragonia **Ludwig **Ellen **Tim **Roy **Wendy **Lavora **Larry *Dry Bowser *Metal Mario *King and Queen Boo *Cosmic Clone Supporting Characters *Peach - Co-hosts the Freezeen Castle area. She gives you Super Mushrooms. *Daisy - Co-hosts the Freezeen Castle area. She gives you tutorial videos. *Perry - The prince of the Freezeen Kingdom. He has been kidnapped. *Yoshis - You can ride them. See below. *Baby Yoshis - You can carry them, and they do special things. See below. *Purple Toad - Hosts Red Toad Houses. He gives you a random power-up. *Toadette - Hosts Green Toad Houses. She gives you a 1-Up. *Yellow Toad - Hosts Yellow Toad Houses. He gives you a Bandit Mask. *Blue Toad - Hosts Blue Toad Houses. He gives you a Cape Feather. *Fishin' Lakitu - Appears in a few levels. He dangles a 1-Up/3-Up/10-Upon his fishing rod and gives it to you. Also, if you die 8 times in a row on a level, he will appear with an Invincibility Cape. If you still die 2 more times, he will appear with Gina's lamp. *Hoot the Owl - If you hit a Hoot Block, Hoot will come out and begin flying around. You can jump and grab onto him, like in SM64. *Para-Beetle - In one or two levels, a humongous Para-Beetle flies through. You can ride on his back or dangle from his tail- either way, he cannot damage you. *Gina - Gina is a genie who lives in the Freezeen Kingdom. If you die 10 times, Fishin' Lakitu brings you her lamp and she works as Super Guide. You can play as her by stopping Super Guide while she's helping you. Transformations *Small *Normal *Fire *Cape *Puffy *Bandit *Invincible *Invincible Cape Yoshis *Green Yoshi - No power. *Red Yoshi - Breathes fire when he eats an enemy. *Blue Yoshi - Grows wings when he eats an enemy. *Yellow Yoshi - Can ground pound when he eats an enemy. *Purple Yoshi - Runs fast when he eats an enemy. *Orange Yoshi - Can spin jump when he eats an enemy. It is the only Yoshi that hatches as an adult. Baby Yoshis *Baby Green - No power. After it's eaten 5 enemies, it becomes an adult Green Yoshi. *Baby Magenta - Turns into a balloon when you press X. After it's eaten 5 enemies, it becomes an adult Purple Yoshi. *Baby Blue - Spits bubbles when you press X. After it's eaten 5 enemies, it becomes an adult Blue Yoshi. *Baby Yellow - Glows when you press X. After it's eaten 5 enemies, it becomes an adult Yellow Yoshi. *Baby Red - Spits ice when you press X. After it's eaten 5 enemies, it becomes an adult Red Yoshi. Enemies New Enemies *Ninjiina *Lemming Mole *Violet Bandit *Peppop *Preppop *Albino-Torch *Creech *Screech Items Power-Ups *Super Mushroom - Turns Small Mario into Normal Mario. *Fire Flower - Turns Normal Mario into Fire Mario. *Cape Feather - Turns Normal Mario into Cape Mario. *P Balloon - Turns Normal Mario into Puffy Mario. *Bandit Mask - Turns Normal Mario into Bandit Mario. *1-Up Mushroom - Gives you an extra life. *3-Up Moon - Gives you 3 extra lives. *10-Up Star - Gives you 10 extra lives. *Star - Makes you invincible. *Invincibility Cape - Turns Normal Mario into Invincible Cape Mario. Fishin' Lakitu brings it when you die 8 times. *Gina's Lamp - This is where Gina is. Fishin' Lakitu brings it when you die 10 times. Other Items *Coin - 100 gives you a 1-Up. *Red Coin - Worth 5 Coins. *Blue Coin - Worth 10 Coins. *Purple Coin - Worth 50 Coins. *Blocks - Brick, ?, Turning, etc. *Star Coin - Three are hidden in every level! Worlds World 1: Freezeen Island *Freezeen Castle: You can talk to Peach and/or Daisy. *1: A small town-like level filled with Goombas. *2: A hill. You have to slide down, avoiding Goombas. *3: A mostly flat land. Ninjis, Goombas and Green Koopas are the main enemies. You get a Baby Yoshi/Yoshi for the first time. *Toad House: A red Toad House. *4: Another hill. This time, Kamikaze Koopas chase after you. *Fortress: You must fight Reznor. *5: A bunch of cliffs, leading down into a valley. Lemming Moles are the only enemies. *6: Another town. This time, Paratroopas, Goombes and Winged Goombes appear. *Castle: You must fight Giant Wiggler. *Airship: You must fight Iggy Koopa. A Toad is rescued here. World 2: Frozen Plains *Toad House: A green Toad House. *1: A sky level, which takes you down to the ground for the end. There are Rotating Blocks here, and Yoshis. *2: An underground level. Lemming Moles return, as well as Ninjis and Ninjiinas. *3: A long plains. Several enemies appear, most notably Bandits and Violet Bandits (meaning you get Bandit Mario for the first time). Yoshis are also here. *Fortress: You must fight Lakithunder. *4: Another sky level, with several Stretch Blocks. *5: Yet another sky level, though it starts on the ground. You must climb onto Para-Beetle and ride him (avoiding Paratroopas) for a little while, then he stops and you must hit a Hoot Block to ride Hoot to the end. *Toad House: A red Toad House. *Castle: You must fight Fwoosh King. *Airship: You must fight Morton Koopa Jr. A Toad is rescued here. World 3: Ice Cream Cavern *1: An underground level, like the rest of the levels. Several Goombas, Goombes and Monty Moles appear, as well as Ninjiinas and Violet Bandits. Yoshi also appears. *2: Lemming Moles appear, alongside normal Monty Moles. *Toad House: A blue Toad House. *Fortress: You must fight Monty Tank. *3: More Yoshis. Goombas, Goombes, Paragoombas, Monty Moles, Red Koopas- just some of the enemies. *4: A completely flat level. Three Kamikaze Koopas chase you through the entire level- the easiest way to complete is with a Cape Feather or a Bandit Mask. *Toad House: A green Toad House. *Castle: You must fight Mummipokey. *Airship: You must fight Lemmy Koopa. Luigi is rescued here. World 4: Snowy Paradise *1: A hill level. You must avoid Kamikaze Koopas, Goombas and hopping Paratroopas. *Toad House: A blue Toad House. *2: A plains level. There is a lot of ice, which can be melted by Fire Mario, and also Ice Bros. appear majorly. *3: Another plains level. More Ice Bros., but this time they are joined by Fire Bros., who can melt ice. *Fortress: You must fight Frost Bro. *4: Another hill level. Only Kamikaze Koopas are here. *5: A sky level. Para-Beetle appears, along with Hoot the Owl towards the end. *Castle: You must fight Frost Bro. again. This time, he is joined by four Ice Bros. that aren't required to be defeated, but can be distracting if they aren't defeated. *Airship: You must fight Dragonia Koopa. A Toad is rescued here. World 5: Yogurt Mountain *Toad House: A red Toad House. *1: A hill level. Like in World 1, you must slide down avoiding Kamikaze Koopas and Goombas. *2: A sky level. Another Para-Beetle appears, along with Fishin' Lakitu appearing. Paratroopas and Paragoombas (which drop Micro-Goombas) appear. *Toad House: A yellow Toad House. *3: Another sky level. Hoot reappears. You must use him throughout the entire level, avoiding Paratroopas. *Fortress: You must fight King Boo. *4: A bridge/water level. Several Cheep-Cheeps appear, alongside hopping Paratroopas and Paragoombas. Yoshis are found here. *5: A water level. Bloopers, Cheep-Cheeps, Nanny Bloopers & Baby Bloopers, Deep-Cheeps and Cheep-Cheep Schools. *Castle: You must fight Queen Booline. *Airship: You must fight Ludwig von Koopa. Toad and Green Toad are rescued here. World 6: Milkshake Lake *1: A water level. All Water enemies appear. *2: A bridge level. Cheep-Cheeps, Goombas, Goombes, Paragoombas, Kamikaze Koopas, Bandits, Violet Bandits, and Lakitus appear. *3: Another bridge level. Yoshis appear, along with Hoot the Owl and a Fishin' Lakitu. *Toad House: A blue Toad House. *4: A sky level, though you ride Para-Beetle right over a lake. Cheep-Cheeps leap out of the water and sometimes land on Para-Beetle, so you must avoid them. *Fortress: You must fight Cheepskipper. *5: A water level. All Water enemies appear. *6: Another water level. Only Blooper Nannies & Baby Bloopers appear. *Toad House: A yellow Toad House. *Castle: You must fight Gooper Blooper. *Airship: You must fight Ellen D. Koopa. A Toad is rescued here. *A: If you find the secret exit in Level 2, you reach Level A, which skips you straight to the Castle. Several Bandits and Violet Bandits appear. World 7: Boulder Path *1: A mountain level. You walk upwards most of the level. Several Peppops and Preppops appear. *2: A plain level. Rocks fall from the sky and several Goombas appear. *Castle: You must fight Whomp King. *Airship: You must fight Tim J. Koopa. A Toad is rescued here. World 8: Icy Woods *1: A regular level. Several Beach Koopas (including Kamikaze Koopas) appear, alongside Paragoombes. *2: An underground level. Lemming Moles, Monty Moles, Goombes and Ninjiinas appear, along with Yoshis. *3: A sky level. Hoot the Owl and Para-Beetle appear, with the enemies being Ninjis, Ninjiinas, Paratroopas, Winged Goombes, Paragoombas, and Violet Bandits. *Fortress: You must fight Big Bully. *Toad House: A green Toad House. *4: A regular level. Ninjis, Ninjiinas and Violet Bandits appear, alongside Yoshi. *Castle: You must fight Chief Chilly. *Airship: You must fight Roy Koopa. A Toad is rescued here. World 9: Wendy's Chocolate Paradise *1: A rocky level. Rocks fall from the sky to squish you, and several Goombas, Goombes and Beach Koopas appear. *2: An underground level. Yoshis appear, and Fishin' Lakitu appears. *3: Another rocky level. More rocks fall, but this time you have Ninjiinas and Kamikaze Koopas chasing you. *4: A hill level. Like in the last few levels, but you must avoid Goombas, Kamikaze Koopas and Ninjiinas. *Fortress: You must fight Goomboss. *5: Another hill level. You must avoid Goombas, Kamikaze Koopas, Ninjiinas, Monty Moles and Bandits. *6: A flat level. Several Bandits are here, and a couple of Violet Bandits. There are also Yoshis. *Castle: You must fight Petey Piranha. *Airship: You must fight Wendy O. Koopa. A Toad is rescued here. World 10: Lavora's Ghost Ship *1: An underwater level. All water enemies appear here. *2: An underground level. Goombas, Ninjis, and Ninjiinas appear here. *Toad House: A green Toad House. *3: A bridge level. Lemming Moles and Goombas appear here. *4: An underwater level. Bloopers appear here only. *Fortress: You must fight Podoboss. *5: A sky level. All aerial enemies appear here. *Airship: You must fight Kamek. *6: An underwater level. All water enemies appear here. *Castle: You must fight Kamek again. *Ghost Ship: You must fight Lavora Koopa. A Toad is rescued here. World 11: Bowser's Lava Paradise *Fortress 1: You must fight Larry Koopa. The final Toad is rescued here. *Fortress 2: You must fight Bowser Jr. *Fortress 3: You must fight Larry Koopa again. *Castle 1: You must fight Bowser Jr. again. *Castle 2: You must fight Kamek again. *Airship 1: You must fight Bowser Jr. and Kamek at the same time. *Toad House: A green Toad House. *Castle 3: You must fight Bowser. *Airship 2: You must fight Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Kamek at the same time. World 12: Star Kingdom This is unlocked by getting all the Star Coins in every level of the game. *Star 1: 100 Coins are scattered throughout the level. *Star 2: 20 "?" Blocks in a straight line. Each has a power-up or a coin. *Toad House: A red Toad House. *Toad House: A green Toad House. *Toad House: A yellow Toad House. *Toad House: A blue Toad House. *Stae Castle: This level is unlocked by beating 8-Airship 2 10 times. You must fight Dry Bowser 10 times throughout the level. World 13: Special Kingdom This is unlocked by beating the "second quest". *Special 1: There are no enemies or obstacles until you reach the very end- at this point, you must fight Iggy again. *Special 2: Same as Special 1, but you fight Morton at the end. *Special 3: Same as Special 1, but you fight Lemmy at the end. *Special 4: Same as Special 1, but you fight Dragonia at the end. *Special 5: Same as Special 1, but you fight Ludwig at the end. *Special 6: Same as Special 1, but you fight Ellen at the end. *Special 7: Same as Special 1, but you fight Tim at the end. *Special 8: Same as Special 1, but you fight Roy at the end. *Special 9: Same as Special 1, but you fight Wendy at the end. *Special 10: Same as Special 1, but you fight Lavora at the end. *Special 11: Same as Special 1, but you fight Larry at the end. *Special 12: Same as Special 1, but you fight Bowser Jr. and Kamek at the end. *Special 13: Same as Special 1, but you fight Bowser and Dry Bowser at the end. *Special Fortress: If you beat the Second Quest a second time, you open up this level. Metal Mario is the boss. *Special Castle: If you beat the First Quest a second time and beat Special Fortress, you open up this level. King Boo and Queen Booline fight alongside each other as the boss. *Special Airship: If you beat the First and Second Quests four times each, you open up this level. Several Cosmic Clones are the bosses. Second Quest Like in the Legend of Zelda series and Yoshi's Safari, there is a second quest. In the second quest, all of the Toad Houses are removed, the Goombas are replaced by Peppops (the Paragoombas are replaced by Para-Preppops), and all of the Koopas (except Paratroopas) are replaced by Kamikaze Koopas. Also, instead of being fought like they are in SMB3, the Koopalings now are fought like they are in SMW. Story After returning Prince Perry to the castle, Mario and Luigi headed to a small building to relax. However, before they could get to sleep, the window was broken open! Luigi was stunned as he was carried off by several Para-Preppops. Mario headed back to the castle and discovered that Bowser had attacked- again! He sighed and headed out. Third Quest If you beat Special Airship, the third quest is unlocked. All of the Koopalings (including BJ, Bowser, and Kamek) are replaced cosmic versions (which are stronger- if they took three stomps, they now take ten. For Iggy and Larry, you have to knock them into the lava three times). All of the fortress bosses (except Larry and BJ's) are replaced by Metal Mario (who acts just like Mario collect power-ups, jumps, etc.) and all of the castle bosses (except BJ, Kamek and Bowser) are replaced by King Boo and/or Queen Booline. The final Airship boss is fighting Cosmic Monster. Story Returning once again with Prince Perry, the Mario Bros. were prepared to relax. But before they could, Peach calls them for the third time- Prince Perry and the Toads were captured by three blue Marios! Worried, the Mario Bros. rushed to the scene. Luigi ran ahead while Mario checked the area. Have the Cosmic Clones struck again? Mario, Luigi, and the others defeated Metal Mario for the tenth time. But instead of letting him escape, they grabbed him and asked him who was in charge. Metal Mario admitted that the Cosmic Clones were indeed in charge- but they had become even stronger than before. Metal Mario immediately fled as the heroes headed to the castle up ahead. Wi-Fi Mode You can connect up to 8 different 3DS's to play minigames. The minigames are the same ones from NSMB. Characters These 8 Characters are the characters played by each 3DS. *Mario - Host *Luigi - First person to join *Toad - Second person to join *Green Toad - Third person to join *Toadette - Fourth person to join *Yellow Toad - Fifth person to join *Blue Toad - Sixth person to join *Purple Toad - Seventh person to join Gallery Sequels A sequel has been announced by , known as Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World. A third game, known as Baby Mario 3D World, which is based on Yoshi's Island, is also going to appear. It has officially become a series, and several more games are expected to come. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:Adventure Games Category:2013 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Online Games Category:Sequels Category:Peanutjon's Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Mario Games